A Summer Research Conference on "Fc Receptors: Genes, Signalling, and Function" will be held in August, 1993 at Saxtons River, Vermont under the auspices of FASEB. The conference will focus on the structure and function of Fc receptors and signal transduction by those classes of membrane receptor that are activated by crosslinking, such as the antigen receptors of B and T cells. The meeting will provide a forum to integrate information from different fields in order to obtain a clearer picture of the role(s) of Fc receptors in physiology, and the mechanism(s) responsible for signal transduction. The interactive environment of the conference should stimulate collaborative research efforts and identify new and promising areas of research. The format of the conference will be similar to the other two FASEB summer meetings organized around this topic. We are fortunate to have two excellent keynote speakers, Dr. Richard Klaussner, a leader in the area of T cell antigen receptor signalling mechanisms, and Dr. Richard Lynch, a past chair and vice-chair of the Fc receptor conference. There will be nine sessions, one of which will be devoted to a discussion of the posters submitted to the conference. The eight sessions with invited speakers will have five speakers per session, four of whom, senior investigators, will be invited in advance. The chairs of each session will have the flexibility to select a speaker for a fifth, slightly shorter presentation, from any of the conference participants who may have recent and exciting data. These speakers, most probably, will be chosen from the conferees who submit poster abstracts. The sessions are arranged around the following themes: 1) Receptor signalling [2 sessions]; 2) T and B cell receptors for antigen; 3) Poster session; 4) Receptors for IgA, IgM, and IgD; 5) FcepsilonRII (CD23) structure and function; 6) Fc receptors for IgG; 7) FcgammaR gene regulation, chromosomal organization, and evolution; 8) FcgammaR and disease.